


MY little mermaid

by D_rissing



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Sleep Groping, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Melody receives a night visit from her father who dont have the best intentions with a fantasy of his.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	MY little mermaid

It was a quite night; the waves hit softly the shore as the inhabitants of the castle sleep away.

A door opened slowly as the moonlight illuminates a coral colored room and bed. A male figure entered the room and closed the door behind him. The figure approached the bed where a black haired girl was sleeping under the mattresses. Slowly the figure got closer and took hold of the covers pushing them off the hiding girl. She has straight black hair tied back with a green hair tie in a ponytail; her pink lips were semi open as a soft breathing came from them. She was dressed on a pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole with a small Green bow at the top.

"So beautiful" the figure said in a hush as he kneeled to her level "you really take from your mother my sweet little mermaid" he added while he caress her head. The girl moaned a little on her sleep as his touch moved to her face feeling her soft skin. His hand stopped in her mouth as his thumb began playing with her rosy lips. He moved his head close to hers. His tongue gave her lips a quick lick.

“ummmm” she moved in her sleep.

“hehehe I suppose a kiss is out of question then” he said with a laugh as he kissed her forehead instead “well no matter”

His hands moved down to the neck of her camisole and quickly worked untying the little bow. The butterfly came undo and then he worked on the two buttons. Finally he pushes the camisole open revealing her developing breasts to him.

“So cute my dear” he said covering her right breast with his hand “ummm still growing but already feel so good” his other hand began playing with the other.

“ummm ah ummmmm” Melody groaned on her sleep as the man kissed her neck and moved to her breasts “ah ummmm ummmm” her body trembled as he licked her left areola “ummmmmm” her legs close an rubbed together while her body began to feel warmer .

“You liking this don’t you?” he asked seeing her blush growing with a smile as he continue licking her breasts.

“ahhh ummmmm ahhhhhh” Melody moaned on her dreams as the figure played with her little bust. A hand massaging one while the other was licked and sucked.

The figure stood straight as he observed the girl breathing hard. Some sweat drops traveled down her blushing face and breasts as they rose with her breath.

“My sweet mermaid” he said moving to the feet of the bed his hands hooking on the waistband of her pantalettes “time to see how much you like this” and he pull; peeling down her underwear until it was take off and discarded away.

The figure smiled as he forced her legs apart eyeing her hairless pussy.

“ummm delicious” he said approaching his face to her slit, licking eagerly “ummmm so salty ummm yet so sweet ummm”

“ah ahhhh ummm ahhhhhhh” Melody moved on her sleep as she felt the tongue sneaking inside her folds. Slowly sleep began leaving her as her eyes start to open “ahh ahhh wha..whats ahhhhhh” her eyes opened fully as the moonlight filter inside her room “da-dad?” she wondered as she focus on the figure in front of her.

Indeed it was her father prince Eric who was only wearing his pajama pants as he looked up to see his now awake daughter.

“Hey princess sorry to wake you” he said with a smile as he began pulling down his pants.

“What...whats happening?” she wondered looking herself been naked.

“Don’t worry my dear everything its fine” he said as he approached his erected cock to her entrance.

“fine?...dad you scaring me what’s..?...ahhhhhh” she cried as he began pressing against her entrance “dad?¡¡¡¡¡ ahhh no wait that hurts ahhhhhh” she cried as he began entering her. She tried to stand but he used a hand to pin her down by the neck “ahhh no please stop ahhhhhh…ummmm” he cover her mouth with his other hand

“shhhh don’t be to noisy or your mom could find us” he said as he keep pushing. Melody began struggling, her legs kicking the air as she tried to scream as her father push inside her.

“umm ummmmmm” she cried as he moaned in pleasure.

“ahhh so tight ahhhhhh even more that your mother`s the first time ummm” he frowned as he reached her hymen “this is it my dear ready to become a lady?”

“nuhh nuhhh” she complained as he gave a last push breaking through her barrier “uggggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡”

“ahhhhhhhh so good” Eric moaned as he finish entering inside her daughter.

Meldoy´s body got rigid as tears felt from her eyes. Blood began dripping out her pussy.

“ahh my precious princess ahhhhh” he cried as he began moving in and out her.

“ug ug ug “ Melody´s body began rocking , her eyes keep looked on the ceiling of her room as her father ripped her innocence apart .

“ah ah ah umm ahhh melody ummmm so good” Eric cried in pleasure as he buried his cock inside her tight canal. Warm flesh opened for him as his face sunk into her dark hair. The salty smell of the sea exited him more “ummmm” his hands moved holding her legs up and apart allowing him moving even deeper.

“ahh…uaggg” Melody didn’t even reacted as he pumped in and out her. Her eyes still focus in the ceiling as her mind tried to block the pain and hurt she was feeling.

“ah ah ah Melody ahh um um ahhhhhhh” Eric groaned moving faster. Her feet bumped in the air as he finally insert one last time “ahhhhhhh”

“ahhhh” a small moan escaped her mouth as she felt her insides been filled by a warm liquid.

Eric kept his hold a bit before finally pulling out his daughter and letting her legs fall. Blood and cum pool out her pussy instantly tainting the bed sheet.

The prince finally moved out the bed and grabbing the sheet he cover the unmoving body of his daughter.

“You are so precious my little mermaid” he said on a sweet voice “I cant tell you how much I waited for this and how much want to do it again” he kissed her cheek making her shudder “but now must go back before your mother realize I’m not there” he caressed her head “we don’t want her to know about this don’t we?” he smiled before walking out the room.

The darkness filled the room but Melody didn’t return to sleep. She simply turned in her bed and close her legs to her body, tears began appearing from her eyes as she began to sob.


End file.
